Sweet Nightmare
by Mei de Famille
Summary: A nightmare is never a good thing. But sometimes it's pretty helpful. "Please don't do anything that make you regret". KanoKido fanfiction.


_A/N: Mei dessu~~ I'm back with another fic… The idea came up at the midnight, when I couldn't sleep. The idea of the dream part is from __**GoLdensummertime**__'s fiction named Missing You. _

_(Pen name: /u/5675657/GoLdensummertime_

_Fiction link (2 part): /s/10302913/11/KanokidoKidokano-oneshot-drabbles)_

_You should read that fic! It's good, though sad. I almost cried when I read it. _

_Reading this fic and remembering a Korean's TV series named '49 days', I don't want Kano to make a mistake, and to regret. _

_Then… enyoy the fiction!_

_Sorry I just want to quote this:_

"_Princess sacrified herself for the ones she loves. But how about the remaining ones? What will they feel?" – Shidou Hikaru, Magic Knight Rayeart, CLAMP_

**Sweet Nightmare**

That night, Kano was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling when he came to his final decision. He decided that he better left everyone who he considered his family, get away from them, to protect them and not have to lie to them anymore. He was tired of everything. 'It will be better if I go away, plus no one would be bother about me. Kido, Seto, everyone, they're strong, they don't need me. All I do is hurt everyone I love… If I was gone, it may fix something…', his thought lured him to sleep, a sleep with a not-so-pleasant dream; in other word, a nightmare.

* * *

He was standing in the living room of the base; a gloomy atsmosphere covered the room and the entire base. Where is everyone, he thought as he looked around the house. As a reply to his silent question, Kido appeared from her room as she headed to the kitchen to take some food before came back to the couch in the living room, all the time totally ignored his presence. A minute later, Seto and Mary joined Kido in the couch, they also ignored Kano, like he didn't exist.

"I'm off to work." – Kido informed as she stood up from the couch.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Kano?" – Seto asked her with a nod toward the altar, causing the currently invisible Kano to look at his head direction. He saw something normally wasn't there, something like a small table with his picture on it. That was his altar. He was dead? 'No I haven't dead yet, I've just decided to do it! Is this… future? Or I did dead?', a lot of thought came up to his mind while Kido headed to the altar. She put her hand together as she began to talk to the picture.

"Hey, Shuuya" – She paused a little. "I'm off to work for today. The job is bored as always, but it helps with the family income. I'll bring you something when I'm back, probably some food, since you aren't fond of stuff animal or something like that. So, see you".

Mary looked at Kido with sad eyes as she said to Seto "You sure this is good…to repeat all that kind of stuff everyday?"

"What are you talking about? Kano will be sad and lonely if we don't talk to him" – Seto said as he headed to the altar as well.

"This is…never good. Every since Kano has gone away, you two keep doing like this… But at least it is better than you two crying all day like before" – Mary said almost to herself while watching her two dear friends sadly as they said their goodbye to leave to work.

'Wait, I'm not dead yet!' - watching all the scene in silent, Kano shouted, but not a single sound came out loud. 'I'm still here!' – He tried again but useless. Suddenly everything became a blurr, and when it became clear again, he was facing another scene. The room was darker than the last scene. There was no one in the living room where he was standing, but he could hear some sound from Seto and Kido's room. He approached Seto's room first. A hard smell of alcohol greeted him as he saw Seto leaned on the bed and drank another can of beer, the room was litter with empty cans. Seto eyes were dull, his lively apearance was gone, a world-weary Seto was replaced. Kano could hear he saying something as he drunk.

"Shuuya, it's all your fault. Why you left us?"

Kano felt a sharp throbbing in his stomach. What had happened that Seto became like this? Mary appeared at the door, breaking his thought. She cautiously came nearer to Seto before she embraced him in a big hug while her face was showing some fear. Seto didn't move, but silently broke into tears in her arms. The fear in Mary's face disappeared. Instead it became a sad face as she patted his head. "It's will be ok… Everything will be okay…", she said to him as her own tears ran down her cheeks.

But how about Kido? She was alone? He thought while running to Kido's room. This time, a sound of crying welcomed him. He saw Kido sitting at the corner of the room, her hands wrapped around her body as she cried. He silently approached closer to her, sat down beside her. He could see some bruise around her face and on some place in her hand where her shirt couldn't hide. 'Someone hit her?' – He felt angry built up. 'Someone at her work? Someone in the neighborhood?' Understand her enough, Kano knew Kido was not the one to mess up with other people. 'Can it be… Seto?' As if she could hear him, she whispered her answer.

"I never thought Seto would hit me like this. Is that what you feel when I hit you, Shuuya?"

This might explain the fear he saw on Mary's face lately. Kido cried more and more, so vulnerable like when she was little. Kano tried to embrace her to console her, but he couldn't. He also tried to wipe her tear, but he couldn't touch her either. Seeing his two siblings, his family, his love ones became like this, and he could do nothing, he felt awfully useless. He tried to reach Kido, to tell her he was alive, but there was nothing he could do. Suddenly the scene faded away, replaced by a blank space. Scenes of Kido and Seto slowly dead mentally appeared continuously in front of his eyes. In one scene, he saw they even tried to commit suicide. In another scene, Mary left Seto and Kido. Or another scene, Kido was all alone, living a dead-like life. Watching those awful heartbreaking scene but couldn't do anything, Kano could only scream and cry.

* * *

He shot up in bed, sweating as he heard someone knocked at his door. Slowly coming to the door to answer whoever came to his room, he took a quick glance at the clock on the wall, it was 2 am. Opening the door, Kido was standing at the other side of the door, facing him with a teary face and startled him by hugging him tightly.

"You…you're still here. It's good that you're still here, Shuuya" – She said between crying.

"Calm dowm, Tsubomi. What…what had happened?" – Kano said as he pushed her away a little to close the door and let her inside his room. Both of them sat on his bed as Kido began to explain.

"I… I had a nightmare. You… you're dead…And how suffer Seto and I became…"

Kano's eyes widen in surprise a bit before he hugged her again as he said.

"Actually, I had a nightmare too. Somehow I think it was alike the dream you saw. I was dead in that dream. I saw you and Seto suffered and slowly died a little day by day. Seto had Mary by his side to help him, but you were all alone, Kido. I was there, I saw it all but I could neither console you nor hug you. I was so useless, couldn't do anything but stood still and saw you hurt, saw you broke. It was much more hurt myself than I thought. But I can hug you now, everything is fine now. It was merly a nightmare afterall." – He tightened his embrace as Kido sobbed.

"But…but it was so real, so real Kano… I'm scared. Please, don't leave me alone. I…need you" – it might be a little out of character for her to say something like this, but she's just overcome an awful nightmare about her love one, so she didn't mind.

"I know. I won't leave because I can't let my love suffering like that. Only in the dream is enough. I won't let it happen in reality." – seeing what could be the consequence to his selfish choice, knowing he would hurt his love ones more by his decision, how could he continued to do what he had decided before? This dream maybe was a warning for him. Eventhough it was a nightmare, he somehow felt thankful for it.

"You better…" – She trailed off as she realized something not right. "Wait… You just said 'love'? Do you mean family love or 'that' kind of love?" – She continued with her eyes widen a littlle, her crying stopped.

"Both, Kido." – he replied with a smile, a genuine smile.

"Am I still dreaming?" – that was all she could say.

He gently kissed her on the lips. "I guess you're not".

She poked him slightly on his forehead, a smile came to her face as she said to him. "If this is a dream, this is a wonderful dream. But since this is reality, it much greater." – she finished her sentence with a slight kiss on his cheek. Suddenly she stared at him skeptically as she remembered something.

"I killed you if all of this is a lie"

"No, it's not, I promise"

They looked at each other smiling for a few seconds, before Kano pull her lying next to him on the bed, the blanket covered both of them.

"What…what are you doing? I have to return to my room!" – She protested, trying to sit up.

"Well, it's middle of the night. I have had a nightmare, you too, so together we can chase it away to have a peaceful sleep, right?" – Kano said while pulling her down, his playful grin came back to his face.

"Maybe, maybe not" – Kido said in defeat, laid back down and settled on his bed.

"Then let's go to sleep!" – Kano said with a grin as he drapped his arm around Kido, hugging her.

"But before that… Shuuya?"

"Huh?"

"I love you" – she whispered to his ear.

He kissed her on her forehead instead of saying "I already know", the sentence he hold back, and say goodnight to her.

This night, they had a peaceful sleep, together. From now on, they would do everything, together. Kano realized that alone wouldn't do anything, but together things would be alright.

_A/N: Sorry for the OOC-ness of Kido… She just had a nightmare afterall xD And I truly don't good at angst fic… the dream part is…How do you think about this? Is it good? Please tell me by your precious review! _


End file.
